


Planetary Geology 101

by Probably_exhausted



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Team TARDIS, Uni AU, did you know graham used to be a bus driver?, graham just wants friends, lots of fluff, lots of gay, thasmin, thirteen is the professor I want (to be), this is unapologetically british, yaz has a huge crush on her professor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_exhausted/pseuds/Probably_exhausted
Summary: University AU. Yaz and Ryan, alongside mature student Graham, are taking a module in Earth History and Planetary Geology, only to be swept up in the antics and adventures of their professor that Yaz may (or may not) have the world's biggest crush on. Thasmin. Lots of team tardis bonding.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Geology is my degree, so any science/planets etc. mentioned here are all real! I'm planning on making this into a multichapter so I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr (i_gotta_gadot), I need more people to chat about thasmin with! 
> 
> x

Boots crunching the recently fallen autumn leaves under her feet, the aroma of coffee pouring out of the union cafe, the rhythm of the commuter train in the distance… It was unmistakably the beginning of a new university year. Students that would soon be trudging through their own tiredness and hangovers to 9am lectures, if they went at all, were filled with energy and the promise of a new start. New people, new opportunities, new adventures. Yasmin Khan was no different. 

“Yaz!” Swivelling on her heel, Yaz didn’t have the chance to even see who had called her name before she felt a body slam into her. Arms wrapped around her as she froze, momentarily stunned. 

Of course, there was only one person this could be. 

“Ryan! I told you about doing that!” Yaz laughed, giving her friend a quick squeeze back. Ryan let go of her, beaming ear to ear. His smile was infectious, as Yaz had discovered in first year, and she was soon smiling back. 

“Mate, I have so much to tell ya.” Ryan grinned, wrapping his arm around Yaz’s shoulder as they started to walk towards their lecture hall. 

“I only saw you a week ago!” She exclaimed.

“I know, Yaz, but I’m a busy man. What can I say?” He shrugged, the tip of his tongue poking out from his teeth cheekily. 

“Oh, shove off.” Yaz laughed, pushing his arm from her shoulder. He responded by poking her in the side, earning a slap on the arm from the brown girl. Since they had reunited for the first time since primary school in first year, their banter had been easy. They weren’t in the same group of friends at uni, nor lived together, but Yaz could happily spend hours upon end with Ryan. They often did - having movie nights, studying for their degree together, coffee breaks when they really should have been at a lecture. Her flatmates were convinced that they were having a secret relationship, and it took Yaz an entire year to convince them that no, it’s _Ryan_ , they’ve known each other since they were four and he’s basically a brother to her. 

“…And so that’s what happened last Friday. It was a sick one.” Ryan finished, shrugging his backpack off and onto the floor when they reached their usual seats in the lecture hall. Right at the back, near the corner. For Ryan, it meant that he could use his phone without feeling _too_ rude, but for Yaz, she preferred to be out of sight of most people tucked away in the corner. 

The lecture hall started to fill up with faces that Yaz hadn’t seen since they’d gone on summer holidays. With their degree, the class size was significantly smaller than for others like Chemistry or Medicine. She could put a name to each face, unlike Ryan who seemed to be content to just have Yaz as a course friend. She remembered one time last year when she got the flu and stayed home for a few days and had woken up to up to fifty texts from her friend complaining about not knowing anyone, being bored, and looking like a loner so could she get better soon please? 

“I can’t be arsed to do this man.” Ryan sighed, resting his forehead against his laptop. He had barely even opened up a word document. She sympathetically patted his shoulder, smiling at her friend’s antics. First year for them both had been a bit of a piss up, but they managed to scrape through the end of year exams with 2:1s. Since then, they had made a pact with each other that they would actually work this year and turn up to their lectures and labs. Seemingly, Ryan was already losing the motivation. 

“”Scuse me, are you saving this seat for someone?” Yaz and Ryan looked up to see an older man, around his sixties, standing next to them. 

“No.” Yaz smiled politely back at him. He gave a small smile and sat down, pulling out an old fashioned notebook and a nice pen. Ryan and Yaz shared a look, the latter biting down on her lip to prevent a laugh. Of all the free seats and empty rows in this lecture hall, they couldn’t figure out why this strange older man had chosen to sit right next to them. 

“I’m Graham. Mature student, didn’t just have a rough night.” He joked, holding his hand out for Ryan and Yaz. Yaz immediately noticed the kindness in his eyes, shaking his hand much more enthusiastically than Ryan. 

“Nice to meet you.” Yaz smiled politely. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ryan rolling his eyes at her. She elbowed him discreetly. “I’m Yaz, this is Ryan.” 

Ryan gave a small wave to the older man. They all shared an awkward, polite smile before settling down into silence. Yaz pretended to be very interested in organising the folders on her laptop while Ryan scrolled down facebook. 

“I used to be a bus driver.” Graham blurted out, turning towards Yaz. Her head snapped up from her laptop, meeting his eyes with an almost pained expression. She could not _stand_ pointless small talk. Ryan was just ignoring the whole situation by chatting to his mate on messenger. She opened her mouth to respond with something probably as equally awkward, knowing her, when a large explosion sounded from just outside the hall. Her heart stopped, her hands immediately flying to her ears and Ryan jumped so far out of his seat he knocked his laptop off the desk. 

The complete, sudden and stunned silence of the auditorium was broken by the door at the front swinging open. 

“Whew!” A woman exclaimed as she came stumbling in. Her short blonde hair was sticking in all directions, one half of her face covered in a layer of what Yaz hoped was soot. She was grinning, a response seemingly disproportionate to what had just happened to her. She bent over for a few seconds, resting her hands on her thighs as she caught her breath. Yaz was completely dumbfounded. 

“What…the…fuck.” Ryan muttered to her, his eyes the size of saucepans. Yaz had an equally confused and shocked expression, the two best friends trying to figure out what on earth was happening. The women at the front seemingly caught her breath and stood up, her lilac coat swishing behind her as she made her way to the front board. 

“I’m the Doctor! You can call me Doctor, Doc or Sarah-Jane, if you’d like. It’s not _my_ name, but it’s nice to have a normal name sometimes. So!” She clapped her hands together, causing more soot to fly off. She held up her finger for a second as her face scrunched up, letting out a uncharacteristically quiet sneeze for someone that Yaz could tell already had a larger-than-life presence. 

“So, I’m going to be taking you for earth history and planetary geology! We’re going to explore what the earth was like billions of years ago, how life first began on this molten ball of lava, _or how it got here._ ” She waggled her eyebrows at the students. “And then we’ll visit planets of underground oceans and rivers of ethanol, towering volcanoes that stretch out of their atmospheres, gravitational fields that switch on and off with little warning and moons of ice and lava at the same time.” 

The students were silent. 

“Well! This is going to be fun.” She grinned, her Yorkshire accent thick, slamming her fist down on the lights button. The lecture hall suddenly went dark, save for the projector at the front with the professor’s slideshow. Ryan frowned.

“So…is she going to explain that explosion or…?” Ryan whispered to Yaz. 

“Shut up, Ryan.” Yaz couldn’t breathe, her entire being on a different plane of existence as she watched this completely ridiculous and endearing women at the front jump around, explaining things with such passion that Yaz could feel it in her own chest. She was on the edge of her seat, her heart beating too fast and her brain working too much to even think about taking notes. 

An hour later, when the woman finished her ramble about the Late Heavy Bombardment and without warning, snapped the lights back on and dashed out of the room without even logging out of the computer, Yaz could see that she had had the exact same effect on all the other students. Somehow, her pact with Ryan didn’t seem so difficult now. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for all the lovely comments on the last chapter, I am having such a blast writing this you guys have no idea. Anyways, here's the second chapter for those of you who need a thasmin/team tardis fluff hit. 
> 
> Enjoy!   
> xx

“I’m still…Ugh, I dunno.” Ryan ran a hand down his face. Yaz met his gaze, her own insides in similar turmoil.

“In shock? Confused? Slightly turned on?” Yaz asked, tilting her head. Ryan’s eyebrows shot up. 

“First two, yeah, but that last one might just be you mate.” He scoffed. Yaz blushed, hiding behind her coffee cup. They had gone for their traditional coffee after their 9am. They did it as often as they could the year before, or, more realistically, as often as they both turned up to their morning lectures. Yaz, however, felt that the last thing she needed at this point in time was a coffee. 

“Should we be concerned?” She frowned

“…About the Doctor? Sarah-Jane? Or whatever her name is, she didn’t seem too sure herself.” Ryan waved his hand. Yaz nodded.

“I mean, she practically blew herself up and into our lecture, and then continued to give it while sneezing on soot every few minutes.” Yaz laughed at the memory. Ryan eyed her curiously for a few beats before taking a long drink from his coffee cup.

He shrugged. 

“Geologist.” 

“True.” 

* * *

 

Somehow, the eccentric professor’s indescribable presence and lecture had left Yaz on an odd high all day. Every few minutes she would hear that Yorkshire twang in her head, or remember a silly face the blonde woman had pulled, despite her face being covered in dust and potentially burned, that had cracked Yaz up. 

_“So looking at the Rare Earth Hypothesis, the events and conditions that brought about intelligent life on Earth are so unlikely, so specific and so complex that the chances are that humans are very likely the only intelligent life form in the universe. Gosh, you lot think highly of yourselves!” She laughed to herself, as if sharing a private joke with exactly no one, before sheopened her mouth and scrunched her nose. It was a gesture that Yaz thought seemed to be inexplicably one of offence._

Chuckling to herself, she rooted for her keys in her bag before letting herself into her flat. She hung her coat up, sighing at the state of the letters stuffed around the corridor. She picked them up, since none of her other flatmates appeared to have working arms to do so, and dumped them all on the kitchen counter. 

Yaz could hear movement coming from within a few rooms, so she knew at least two of her flatmates were home. Most likely, they were with their boyfriends. Yaz had managed to find herself, for the second year in a row, the only single girl in her flat and it was truly starting to grate on her. She wasn’t desperate or anything, but after months and months of having to sit on the floor during movie nights, or pretending she wasn’t annoyed when they organised double or triple dates, or _always_ being asked to be the one to take the group pictures, she was starting to get sick of it. 

Before she’d have to interact with any of her flatmates half/fully naked significant others - which had unfortunately happened a few too many times before - Yaz shut her bedroom door and lay down on her bed. It was early October so the night was already drawing in earlier, the rapidly increasing darkness and warm room offering her some reprieve from her racing thoughts and heart. She barely even noticed when her eyes fluttered shut and she slipped into a deep sleep. 

* * *

“Your eye bags! They’ve gone!” Ryan grinned, poking Yaz’s cheek. She slapped his hand away, glaring at him.

“I actually slept for once, ta.” She pouted, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. He tsked, pushing down his headphones on his head to around his neck. 

“C’mon then, we better move it if we want to make it to the weirdest hour of the day.” Ryan tapped Yaz’s calf with his shoe, gesturing his head towards the building. She nodded, her cheeks flushing at the thought of being in the same room as the object of her thoughts, and as she later discovered, dreams, of the last 24 hours. She caught Ryan watching her again from the corner of his eye, a small smile on his lips. She rolled her eyes at him, choosing instead to ignore the irritating boy while they walked. 

Once they walked into the lecture hall which was as per usual too big for the small class size, Yaz put her hand on Ryan’s arm to stop him.

“Do you mind if we sit a few rows forward?” She asked, frowning. Ryan’s eyebrows shot up as he let out a slow laugh. 

“Want to be closer to the Doc-“ Ryan started.

“Oh, give over Ryan!” Yaz exclaimed, shoving her hand over his mouth to prevent him finishing the sentence. She couldn’t have anybody overhearing _that_. “If you must know, I forgot my glasses.”

Ryan frowned.

“Yaz…you don’t wear glasses?” 

“Yeah, well I will need them if we keep sitting so far back!” She complained. Ryan watched her, his mouth agape as he shook his head. 

“Fine, fine.” He held up his hands, gesturing for her to walk down the aisle to the seats two rows in front of their usual ones. She shot him a sickly sweet smile, before walking past him and dumping her coat and bag onto the floor by the seats. 

A few minutes later, Yaz noticed the older man from yesterday - _Graham, was it? -_ enter the back of the lecture hall. He looked to the seats they had been occupying yesterday, a frown on his face, until he caught sight of Yaz a few rows forward. He smiled, giving her a small wave and began to walk to down the stairs. 

“Oh man…” Ryan sighed, leaning back into his seat. Yaz gave him a pointed glare, changing her expression quickly before Graham sat down. 

“Ready for round two?” Graham asked, rubbing his hands together. Yaz shook her head, making the older man laugh. “Absolutely barking mad, that woman is.” 

“Tell me about it.” Yaz sighed, Ryan sniggering at her far away expression. 

“I didn’t catch your name before - Richard?” Graham asked, turning slightly to Ryan. Ryan blinked. 

“Ryan.” 

Yaz closed her eyes when she realised that that was all Ryan was going to bring to that conversation, cursing her own awkwardness and Ryan’s stupid and unjustified annoyance at this friendly older man. 

“Oh, sorry mate.” Graham offered a tight-lipped smile. Ryan shrugged. Oh, Yaz was going to _kill_ him later. 

“…We’re from Sheffield.” Yaz suddenly said, gesturing between her and Ryan. Graham raised an eyebrow. Yaz had been wracking her brain to think of something to say to diffuse the awkwardness, or distract him, but of course her and her big gob had to go for _that_. 

“Watford.” He smiled back, tapping the top of his pen against his notebook. 

“Oh, cool.” Yaz nodded her head awkwardly. She saw Graham open his mouth to say something - 

“Hello! Sorry! I got lost!” The door at the front of the hall smashed open, the handle hitting the wall and denting it. 

“Oh thank god.” Yaz whispered to herself, leaning back into her seat. 

The Doctor stopped for a second, grimacing at the damage she’d done to the university property. 

“Oops.” She chuckled, striding over to the podium at the front. Yaz’s heart had already gone into over time, the few less metres in distance from her allowing Yaz to notice nuances about the woman’s smile she couldn’t see yesterday. 

“Stromatolites!” She announced, flicking the projector screen on. “Oldest form of microbial life found in the Earth rock record. Amazingly shaped, but extremely smelly.” 

She scrunched up her nose in disgust. 

“ _Especially_ Ediacaran Stromatolites. Wow! Those little guys stunk, you’re lucky you weren’t evolved yet to smell them.” She paused for a second, clearing her throat as she read the confused expressions around the room. “…We can only assume they stunk. Obviously. I didn’t just now pop back to the Ediacaran. I did that last month.” 

_What the fuck?_

* * *

 

Her smile. That’s what Yaz had discovered by moving two rows forward that morning. The sides of her face would crinkle in an almost-nearly-a-dimple way, her eyes would scrunch while the lights in her eyes would dance with mirth and excitement and every time she did it, Yaz’s soul felt lighter. 

So, when Ryan and Yaz entered the lecture hall the next morning, Ryan didn’t even question it as she lead them down one row further. Graham followed suit, after his initial confusion, and much to Ryan’s chagrin. 

“Every morning.” He tsked, Yaz not having the energy to reprimand him. 

“Morning, morning!” Graham grinned, taking the sat next to Yaz. “Surprised you’re both still coming.”

Graham gestured to the notably smaller student population in the lecture hall. Last night was the union’s sports night, after all. 

“We have a pact. Also, I really enjoy the Doctor’s lectures.” Yaz explained. Ryan snorted. 

“I bet you do.”

“Shut _up,_ Ryan.” Yaz rolled her eyes, Graham chuckling at the pairs’ antics. 

“Don’t worry Yaz, I enjoy them too. Though she does go on a bit, doesn’t she?” Graham commented. “Sometimes, it’s just sounds like…words, she’s sayin’”

Yaz smiled, nodding. 

“Guys, isn’t that her over there?” Ryan frowned, pointing to the front row. He was right - The Doctor was sitting in the front row, of her own lecture, fiddling with a contraption that neither of them could recognise. Yaz frowned, watching the blonde woman shake the object and holding it up to her ear. She seemed to consider something for a second and then- yep, she just bit it. 

“I’m done.” Ryan held his hands up, sinking down into his chair. 

The three just watched her in silence, amused as she got more and more frustrated with the object before -

“Oh, never mind.” She grunted, standing up. She dropped it to the ground and kicked ittowards the door. 

“She’s actually a child. Like a full grown…child.” Yaz laughed, watching as the woman pouted and kicked it again. Her smile instantly dropped, however, once the Doctor turned around and upon seeing the trio staring at her, sent them a brilliant smile. 

Ryan and Graham laughed under their breaths as Yaz turn the brightest red they didn’t even realise she could go.

It wasn’t until halfway through the lecture that Yaz was able to properly breathe again.

* * *

 

“Seriously, Yaz? Why don’t you just go sit on her desk.” Ryan groaned, realising that the dark-haired girl was adamant on sitting another row forward again. 

“Please?” She pouted, trying her best to convince him with the pleading eyes that she knew worked well. 

“She’s gonna see me on my phone!” He protested. 

“Don’t go on your phone, then!” Yaz shot back, sitting down in their new (new, new) seats. 

The pair bickered, missing Graham coming in to the back of the hall. He frowned, realising they had moved again. He chewed on his lip for a second and readjusted the grip on his briefcase. Nodding to himself, he solemnly made his way over to the seats at the very back, where they had sat on the very first day. 

Yaz and Ryan thought nothing of Graham’s absence, especially when the Doctor rolled into the lecture on a pair of heely’s and sunglasses. 

“Oh!” The Doctor exclaimed at the end of the lecture, sticking her head back through the door. “The office told me tell you lot that the tutorial groups should have been emailed to you. Laters!” 

Ryan and Yaz watched her go with incredulous expressions. 

“Tutorials? I didn’t think we had them for this module.” Yaz frowned, pulling out her phone. She went on to her emails and nearly dropped her phone when she read it. 

“What? Yaz?” Ryan asked, shaking her arm. She looked up at him, her eyes wide. 

“You, me and Graham are in The Doctor’s tutorial group.” She replied. “This is some huge joke.” 

Ryan laughed until his belly hurt. 

* * *

 

“This isn’t funny, Ryan. I’m genuinely not going to survive this.” She kicked him with her sock-clad foot. They were both in her room having a movie night while her flatmates went on _another_ triple date night. 

“You’ll be fine, Yasmin Khan. You’ll have me and the old guy to back you up.” Ryan replied, grabbing a handful of popcorn. Yaz groaned, pushing the heel of her hands into her eyes. Ryan sympathetically patted her leg while reaching for his phone. 

“Are you sure there’s not more in the group?” He asked. Yaz removed one hand, thinking. 

“Maybe? I didn’t look properly.” 

“Go figure.” Ryan sighed, opening up his own emails. He frowned. “Oh, we’ve got an an email from her.” 

“WHAT?” Yaz shot up, nearly kicking Ryan in the face as she did so. 

“Calm down, mate!” Ryan reprimanded, pushing her legs back down. 

“Sorry. What does it say?” She asked

“Okay, she wrote…  _Hi fam._ Fam? Can she call us that?”

“Ryan…”

“Sorry. _Hi fam, you’re stuck with me for this year! The tutorial will be in my office at 9 tomorrow. If one of you could bring custard creams that would be appreciated. I’ve run out. The Doctor.”_ Ryan read out, frowning. “Is she for real?” 

“She wants us to bring her biscuits?” Yaz laughed, tilting her head. 

“Oh, wait, she attached something. _United Nations Intelligence Task-“_ Suddenly, Ryan’s phone emitted a loud bang and burst into flames. 

“OH MY GOD!” Yaz screamed, scrambling back while Ryan held the burning phone, panicking. “RYAN THROW IT!” 

“WHERE?” He yelled shaking his hand to prevent any burns. He tried blowing it out, but it wasn’t working. 

“THE SINK!”

“WHAT SINK?” 

Yaz screamed again as the flames built up, stumbling off the bed and to her window. She yanked it open and gestured wildly towards it.

“THROW IT OUT THE WINDOW!”

“IT’S MY PHONE!” 

“RYAN!” 

Ryan ran towards the window and threw the flaming piece of technology out, watching sadly as the light fell towards the pond outside of the student accommodation. It went out with a quiet _hiss_. 

The pair stood in shocked silence at the window, unable to catch their breaths. They shared a panicked look, Yaz thanking god that her flatmates weren’t home. 

“What…just happened.” Ryan exhaled, rubbing his hand against his sweaty forehead. 

“…No clue.” Yaz replied, her eyes trained on the sizzling pond outside. 

After a few minutes, Yaz turned away from the window to check on her own phone. It was fine, except had two email notifications. Carefully, she clicked on them. The first was the email Ryan had just read out, with the attachment, while the second one was also from The Doctor. 

“ _Hi fam, me again. Don’t open the attachment on the previous email, total mistake to attach it. If you do, sorry about your phone. I’ve attached the reading for tomorrow. Again, very sorry. The Doctor.”_ Yaz read out, almost in disbelief. 

“So what, that attachment fried my phone? She owes me a new phone!” Ryan complained.

“Don’t be silly, there’s no way it could do that.” Yaz replied.

“You heard her!”

“Bring it up with her tomorrow then. I’m going to go get custard creams from the shops, you coming?” Yaz asked, grabbing her coat. 

“She just destroyed my phone and you’re buying her biscuits? You must be whipped.”

“Ryan.” 

* * *

 

Yaz hadn’t been able to sleep well that night, partly traumatised by Ryan’s phone-cum-molotov-cocktail and partly extremely nervous about how she was going to embarrass herself in front of the incredibly intelligent but mad scientist. 

So, when Ryan and Yaz found themselves standing outside the Doctor’s office at 8:55, she was stifling yawn after yawn. 

“Didn’t sleep?” They looked up to see Graham making his way down the corridor, offering them a small smile. 

“Not really.” Yaz replied, wiping the yawn tears from her eyes. “…You didn’t open the email attachment, did you?”

“No, no. Not after that second email. Did you?” Graham asked, folding his arms. Ryan put his hand up. 

“I did, and now she owes me a new phone.” He complained. 

“Good luck with that, mate.” Graham chuckled. They fell silent for a bit. 

“Look, I wanted to apologise to you both.” Graham started. Both Ryan and Yaz frowned, watching the uncomfortable older man. “I realise that sitting next to an uncool old man every morning isn’t what you want when you’re a university student. At first I just thought you were deciding on your seats but then I realised when you were changing seats every day you were trying to sit away from me and were too polite to say anything about it. So, sorry you’re stuck with me now, eh?” Graham gave them a close-lipped smile, his eyes wide with sadness. 

Yaz’s mouth had fallen open, a lump building in her throat as he apologised. 

“Graham…we weren’t moving away from you!” Yaz objected, feeling as if she might cry. Graham frowned. 

“No?”

“No, mate.” Ryan smiled, patting him on the arm. Graham looked down to where Ryan’s hand was on his jumper, and back up to the younger man. 

“I just wanted to sit closer to the front, that’s all.” Yaz gave a watery smile. 

“Oh, well now I feel like an idiot.” Graham laughed, a slight blush on his cheeks. “I realise I come on too strong sometimes, ever since my Grace died I’ve just been trying to find people to chat to and even though there’s a big difference in age between us, I thought you two were…Yaz, are you crying?” 

Yaz had her hand on her mouth while she tried to stop the silent tears from falling down her face. 

“I’m really sleep deprived.” She muttered, choking back another sob. “I didn’t know about your wife, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright. Coming here gives me something to do.” Graham shrugged. Ryan was silent the whole exchange - burning hot shame at how he’d initially treated the man coursing through his body. 

“That’s nice.” Yaz let out another sob, her hand flying to her mouth. Graham laughed, walking over to her and wrapping her in a tight hug. 

“Make sure you get some sleep tonight, love.” He chuckled, running his hand down the back of her braid. Yaz nodded against his jumper before pulling back and wiping her eyes. 

“You can come sit with us all the time, y’know.” Ryan finally interjected, his hands in his hoodie pockets. Graham raised his eyebrows. “And if you’d like, Yaz and I go get a coffee after every lecture. You can join us?”

“I’d love to. Thanks, Ry.” Graham smiled, patting the man on his shoulder. 

The three shared a smile. 

“Ah! I thought I heard voices!” A blonde head popped out from the office door. Except, she had a welding helmet on. “Did someone bring the biscuits?”

Silently, Yaz held up the custard creams packet that she had stashed in her bag. 

“Brilliant!” The doctor grinned, holding up what looked too suspiciously like a blowtorch for their liking. “Come on in!” 

She disappeared behind the door, the three sharing a look of concern before entering the scientist’s office. 


End file.
